


Burn the Witch

by Fear_Itself



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Burning alive, Cults, Fire, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Jake heard them chant: 'Burn the witch!'
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Burn the Witch

Jake had a fear of fire. He had no clue why. Sure, a fire was bad but he irrationally despised it. Nothing happened in his childhood that connected to fire. But that summer evening, the sunset pink hues dripping down the sky, he might've gotten a glimpse as to why. The smoke was going through the crevices of the door. In the heart of the desolate office building, laid a building flame. Outside, he could hear the voices of the cult. A crazed cult set of ridding the world of enchanters of disease. Holt had sent him inside to take them down but now he was the one on their stake. Every exit was blocked off in a barricade of heat. All he could do was pray that someone would come in time. The flames grew closer, sparks flicking to his skin like a moth to the light. He took a deep breath, the firey death nearing, and let the fire create a noose around his throat. Jake's airflow clogged and he tried to fall but the rope had a grasping way to tight. In the mix of uncanny screams, something stood out. 

Jake hear them chant: "Burn the witch!"


End file.
